


Solace

by Sancia



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Angst, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 20:48:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sancia/pseuds/Sancia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is at nights like this, when sleep proved to be elusive, that she finds herself ruminating or at times, brooding over certain matters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Insomnia

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Hellsing is created by the genius Kouta Hirano
> 
> Donna Summer's 1970's hit "Love to love you baby"- the uncut 17 minute version complete with moans and groans inspired me to write a sexy fic :-)

It was one of those nights, When Integra; try as she might, just can’t sleep. And a good night’s rest is becoming less frequent as of late.  
And It is at nights like this, when sleep proved to be elusive, that she finds herself ruminating or at times, brooding over certain matters. She was knighted more than a year ago and as a consequence, she started to sit at the round table conventions as a full-fledged member. It is also around this time that Integra, though she hadn’t notice it herself- took to wearing men’s suits.  
Integra sat on the gatherings with an imposing presence; unyielding to some of the other older members blatant dislike of her. With the exception of Hugh Islands and Shelby Penwood, Integra was singled-out for her youth, inexperience and gender by the other members in a number of subtle ways.  
The beginning was the hardest; she was either obviously ignored in her suggestions or if not, her proposals no matter how feasible they be, for some obscure reason were always shot down by general consensus.  
She also experienced being openly censured for her ideas. Nevertheless, Integra was impervious to it all. She is unshakeable in her belief of Hellsing’s sacred duty and of her organization’s vital role in national security. As the leader, Integra knows she’ll be damned if she let their antagonism get to her, Opposition which in the first place, is purposely intended to intimidate and send her running out of her office.  
Integra is firm in her conviction that she is more than capable in fulfilling her responsibilities as director of Hellsing, more competent even, than the way some members of the round table perform their jobs.  
I won’t let them walk all over me, Integra vowed this to herself. With this in mind, She attended meetings without fail; forceful in asserting the needs of the organization and resolute in delineating the parameters of Hellsing’s duties.  
That afternoon, she attended a round table conference concerning budget renegotiations of some government agencies such as Hellsing. This time, unlike the others: the queen was present at the conference; and it is in this kind of situation that Integra had unavoidably gotten into an argument with an official.  
“Sir Hellsing, if I may point out, an additional stipend of two-hundred thousand pounds is simply too much, considering the fact that the missions your organization carry out does not occur on a regular basis.”  
The minister of the department of defence said to her and to everybody in the room in that effect, a middle-aged man with a hooked nose and balding brown hair. He superciliously emphasized the word missions by scratching quotation marks in the air with his fingers.  
Integra pointedly ignored the minister and spoke up addressing the queen directly.  
“Your majesty, the proposed additional funds is for the upkeep of the soldiers and the maintenance of the organization’s arms and equipment.” She said steadily.  
“Although vampiric activity is low as of late, as pointed out By Sir Harris, Hellsing still commands a troop of soldiers in employment, and other personnel and staff deemed necessary for the organization’s efficient functioning and as such, our management answers for their basic living expenses like food and shelter. And they cost.” She clarified.  
“Our Department takes a more active role in protecting the country against tangible threats and still manages with the monthly stipend granted by the crown, I can’t see why Hellsing can’t do the same.” The minister said to the people in the room.  
Integra bristled with the comment, the implication of Hellsing not doing enough not lost to her. Would he rather have the country attacked by vampires frequently to justify Hellsing’s budget demands? It’s as if the bastard was wishing for an increase in midian activity just so the agency has work to do.  
She didn’t let the comment pass this time; Integra knew the man was being a sour grape because of his not being granted the amount he was requesting for some vague project moments ago. She could have ignored him for that, but it simply unfair of him to openly insinuate Hellsing’s incompetence in front of a lot people, the queen included.  
“That comparison is uncalled for Sir Harris. First and foremost, the nature of Hellsing’s duties is very different from that of your office. We deal with the extermination ghouls and vampires and all sorts of the undead.” Some people visibly flinched at the mention of ghouls, vampires and undead.  
“And the amount of monthly funds granted by the crown to your department is substantially higher than that of Hellsing, if we were given the same monthly amount, unlike you, I would not be renegotiating budgets all the time.” Integra added with barb.  
“And what exactly do you mean by that?” The minister asked, face purple.  
Integra looked at him. This man is a fool; I can’t believe he was given such an important office. She thought to herself. The bureaucrat’s balding hair and hooked nose reminded her of a vulture. She knew of the man’s lifestyle; pictures of lavish parties thrown in his residence are frequently posted on the society pages, of luxury cars, mistresses and illegitimate children. It was an open secret.  
“I’m simply saying that the money we receive from the crown is used wisely in ensuring that Hellsing carries out its functions efficiently, and that not a cent of it is wasted on other things, and in keeping certain persons and special staff.” Integra calmly replied, referring to the man’s mistresses.  
“Why you…!” The man practically bellowed on Integra, and at that moment an ugly row could have erupted if not for Hugh Islands’ intervention.  
“My esteemed colleagues, we’ve been discussing business for nearly two hours straight, don’t you think it’s time for a short break?” The old gentleman suggested in a firm but polite tone. The entire room agreed with him.  
In the end of the conference, Integra was able to renegotiate an additional two-hundred pounds to the Hellsing’s monthly budget effective this coming month. The official, flanked by two body guards shot her hostile glances while she, escorted by Walter was walking at the lobby towards the building’s exit.  
She got what she wanted but Integra found it distasteful to have bickered like a peasant because of money with the man; within the queen’s earshot. Though it was her majesty’s approval that made her succeed in the renegotiations. She found the whole thing vulgar. She took a long drag from her Winterman, savouring the earthy and slightly bitter smoke, letting it calm her. Integra felt a shift in the cold night air where she stood in the balcony of her bedroom. She sensed the slight tension in the atmosphere that comes with his appearance.  
Oh no, not now. I’m just too tired. Integra thought wearily.  
The vampire materialized in the air with his dark shadows a few steps behind her.  
“Thinking too much will ruin your looks Master” the vampire purred silkily.  
“I have more important things to think about than my looks, Alucard.” She replied in a toneless voice.  
“I never thought you loved the moonlight so much master, perhaps we could watch the moon together this time?”  
“Cut it out.” She said in a threatening whisper.  
“It’s already past midnight-You should go to bed master” Alucard said in a placating low voice.  
“I can’t sleep “She replied bluntly.  
“Then would you like me to tuck you in bed, master? “ The vampire suggested with a smirk.  
Integra shot him a withering look.  
“Thanks, but no thanks. Though if you wanted so much to be of help, you could do me a big favour by leaving me alone”  
Integra remained where she stood, smoking her cigar in silence for a few moments.  
“I can’t believe you’re straining yourself that much over those petty old prunes- you are way above them Integra.” He said seriously.  
“ And I thought I made it clear to you a hundred of times of the fact that I do not want to reading my thoughts, Alucard” She said with a sigh.  
“You stop it vampire, else I would once again, have those seals burn like crazy if you as so much try to guess what goes on inside my head.”  
“I can’t completely leave your thoughts alone Master- it is one way that I can be assured of your safety.” The vampire explained calmly.  
“Just leave me alone Alucard, I’m not in the mood for your baiting and pestering. I am tired and I can’t sleep.” Integra quietly said to the vampire.  
A sleeping pill might be just what she needs. She thought of asking a prescription from Dr. Trevelyan even though find the notion of drugging herself to sleep pathetic. Integra wondered what time it is. It was half-past one in the morning when she decided to get up from her bed after an hour and half of tossing and turning in the sheets, an unsuccessful attempt to lull herself to dreamland. She went to her balcony with an ash tray on one hand and a cigar case and lighter on the other; determined to chain smoke her way to drowsiness. It must be around two thirty in the morning already. She mused absent-mindedly.  
The cool night breeze made a mess out of her already tangled long hair and made her shiver in her flannel pyjamas. Integra’s breasts felt sore and tender and she felt slight stabbing pains in her lower back. She stubbed her half-finished cigar into the ashtray by the ledge in front of her and crossed her arms in front of her chest. She felt her nipples strain by the pressure of her arms under the flannel fabric. She suddenly had a ridiculous feeling of wanting to cry.  
I must be nearing my period. She almost laughed out loud at the idea of her hormones are turning her into an emotional puddle, if not for the fact that she really does feel like shit at the moment, and is now coming close to being an insomniac. She let her thoughts ran in this course, almost forgetting about the vampire, which is now standing beside her.  
She knows all too well that it’s just stress. The stress of running the organization, of doing paperwork till late at night; of reading reports about bloody massacres made by ghouls and cheap vampires. Of her, having to thumb through compiled pictures of dismembered bodies and bloody corpses mutilated beyond recognition on a regular basis; as if she was just leafing through a clothes catalogue or brochure.  
Stress brought by dealing with male chauvinism; for having occupied a position traditionally reserved for men. The leer she oftentimes receives from her own soldiers when they thought she weren’t looking, as they eye her from head to foot like a piece of meat. The tension caused by planning raids and launching attacks on the undead. The strain of identifying the casualties of these missions– of who and how many among her soldiers, had been hurt or had just lost their lives.  
Stress caused by having to sit amongst men who had every intention of trampling on her in conventions held on a regular basis. And the stress brought about by the pressure exerted to her by these same men and their expectation of her marrying then producing a son, for Hellsing to have a proper leader for good.  
Integra almost snorted at that last thought. Would they rather have Richard Hellsing as the director - as greedy and unscrupulous a character he was, just because he’s male? After many years, she remembered her usurping and treacherous uncle; her father’s brother who cold-bloodedly planned and attempted to kill her, who she shot to death with his own gun.  
They could suck it all up, because I’m not budging an inch. Integra said to herself defiantly.  
“You’re worth a million times more than anyone of them or of all them combined-in that matter.” The vampire told her in the softly.  
She said nothing to this.  
They stood side by side for a while in silence.  
She felt the vampire’s eyes on her.  
“You intrigue me” He said in a seductively low voice.  
“Give it a break will you? My patience is at its limits. It’s almost dawn and I’m still unable to go to sleep.” She said with a sigh.  
“I’m perfectly serious this time master, Do you really want to know the reason why I can’t keep off your mind?”  
Integra knows. She was able to make it out by the time she was sixteen. She discerned the lying undercurrent beneath all his antics, taunting, teasing, stupid pranks and innuendos. He is particularly unbearable when she is menstruating, the vampire literally trailing behind her like a hound. He was never subtle about it. Integra does not want to acknowledge any of it either. Because what then? Integra is perfectly aware of the dynamics between them. A subtle shift in the delicate balance of their relationship will completely upset the current status quo.  
“You look ethereal under the moonlight “He faced her, lifting a thin lock of her hair between his fingers.  
“It made your hair seem like a heavy cascade of tinsel.” He whispered.  
“Thank you” it was all she managed to say. In her sleep deprived mind-state, she was unable to come with any other appropriate reply for the unexpected compliment. Her senses felt dull, her limbs heavy with fatigue.  
“Master, if you will allow me, I know of a way to put you at ease.” He went behind her and slid his palms upwards in her back, gently massaging the tense muscles of her delicate back and shoulder blades.  
Integra knees nearly buckled as she felt his hands expertly knead the tiredness from her muscles. She almost moaned out loud as he sensuously massaged her back; stroking and squeezing her back over her pyjama top. She was bewildered on how he managed to make the simple back rub feel so good, though she shove this question in the back of her mind as she let him continue with his ministrations. A soft sigh of pleasure escape her lips. She idly wondered how his hands would feel against her bare skin, and was embarrassed with the realization that she wanted more of his touch. She heard him chuckle behind her.  
“Shall I take that as yes master?” Integra felt his arms slid around her tiny waist, pressing the back of her body against his. Strangely enough, she found an odd sort of assurance from this contact-a feeling akin to safety. Because of this reason, Integra let herself be held. She leaned her head to his chest, feeling the marble-like solidity of his body.  
“Command me to do whatever you wish, say to me what you need and tell me what you desire or need…I am completely at your disposal-I am your servant after all…The vampire said with words laden with innuendo.  
“So tell me Master, how I can be of service to you at this very moment.” He continued, whispering seductively on her ear.  
Those words, dripping with suggestion sent desire pooling down her belly. Anticipation heightened her senses amidst her strung out nerves. Integra felt a delicious jolt of shock between her legs at the mere suggestion of service. No matter how she look at it, given the situation they’re in, it could only mean one thing.  
Integra disliked to be touched. It is due to this reason she didn’t employ personal maids to attend to her. But at this singular instance, under the spell cast by the moonlight, amidst the web of sleeplessness and fatigue. She felt the desperate need to be held, to find solace in feeling someone’s physical presence in an intimate and purely physical manner.  
Integra knew it was a childish thing to wish for and is very much aware of the fact that she is no longer a little girl, but she wanted someone to hold her and assure her that she’s things right. To make her feel, though not in words that everything is going to be alright, despite the fact that she knows too well it is all but an illusion. She found this promise of comfort very tempting- an empty promise it may be.  
Solace, assurance, desire and want are an irresistible and heady cocktail that can make even the most sensible woman in earth discard reason at its intoxication.  
It was this brew of that made Integra abandon her hesitations and inhibitions. She knows that she might regret it and that there might be hell to pay for, due to her decision, but the die is cast.  
She slowly disentangled herself from his arms, took a couple of steps back; her eyes on his face, never tearing her gaze from his. She took in the details of that visage; the patrician features, clear alabaster skin, high cheekbones, aquiline nose, well-shaped lips and the gleaming redness of his eyes.  
Those eyes that shone like rubies, betrayed the fact of his inhumanity for all his beauty. Integra is perfectly aware of the fact that he is a predator- a monster even, that shape and form held no meaning for him. She knows she should not let him see her vulnerable, much more trust him, tamed as he may be. But she also knows, from the deepest recesses of her being that he will not hurt her; he is after all her vampire.  
“If you don’t want me to be here or if you have the slightest suspicion about my loyalty to you and of your safety amidst my presence, by all rights master, you can seal me in dungeons until such time you find it in yourself to trust me.” He said in the gentlest of voice.  
And it is under this circumstance that she heard herself utter those four words she never imagined she will be giving as a command to her vampire.  
“In my bedroom then, servant.” 

 

 

 

 

 

“


	2. Fireswept

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her female instincts sent off screaming sirens urging her to fight him off but she felt too dignified to struggle. Judging from the wetness she felt between her legs, she is way beyond turning back now. Nonetheless she would not be taken brutally, as if some forsaken girl from a bounty of war spoils.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All Characters belong to Kouta Hirano.  
> Its an itch in my mind that I want to scratch.

“Undress Integra said. It was a single word softly spoken but a command nonetheless.  
“As you wish.” The vampire answered. The words rolling off from his tongue smoothly.  
They are now inside her room, with streams of moonlight from the picture windows as their only illumination. Integra was seated at the edge of her massive four-poster bed, the vampire standing a few paces in front of her. Though the mattress, silken sheets and its heavy drapery are new; the bed itself is a antique piece furniture which once belonged to Abraham Van Hellsing.  
Even without her glasses, Integra can see the vampire clearly from where he stood. Alucard stripped with deliberate slowness. His unnaturally coloured eyes slitted with lust, was fixed on Integra. His lips curled into a lascivious, close-lipped smile; a smile that went straight to Integra’s groin. The expression could have looked downright lecherous and vulgar on any other being but not on him. Yes, Integra can see that it was a wicked look, a look that promises all sorts debauchery, but it only managed to twist his chiselled features in an alluringly inviting manner. She felt her breath caught in her throat.  
He took off his fedora and dropped it on the floor. Sliding off his cloak, he let the velvet fall down around his feet; like a pool of blood. Long and nimble fingers deftly unknotted the cravat on his throat. It was followed by other items of clothing, discarded by dexterous fingers undoing buttons here and there. Alucard stood in front of his master dressed simply in a dress shirt, black trousers and boots. Integra had never seen him dressed down before. Alucard’s shirt reached his wrists, and is fastened in place by lacing a drawstring across the chest. It was an old-fashioned piece of clothing, and Integra was reminded of the way men of nobility dressed from centuries past. She found it charming, almost romantic.  
All this time, save for the occasional sharp intake of breath. Integra has maintained the mask-like expressionless look in her face. An expression that was undone when the vampire untied the front of his shirt, revealing a wide expanse of pale skin set radiant by the moonlight. Her face adapted a feral like look she devoured the sight of the lean but well-defined muscles on his shoulders and torso ripple as he pulled the shirt over his head, like a cat stretching.  
“No monster should be this beautiful”, she thought to herself almost angrily.  
“Well thank you for the huge compliment master,” the vampire answered back almost tenderly as he gracefully pulled out his boots, one after the other.  
Integra didn’t bother to say anything.  
Then came off the trousers and Integra’s suspicion was confirmed- he wore nothing else beneath it.  
She felt her lips part from the sight before her.  
Integra had never seen a male totally naked before. Of course she’d seen some of her soldiers shirtless before, their upper bodies glistening with sweat during their drills and exercises. Yet it was nothing compared to this. Physically fit as they are, they are nothing compared to him. He is male perfection embodied; Strong, powerful, intelligent and physically beautiful.  
Her eyes boldly travelled down south, her eyes stopping by his manhood; and saw at once that it was nothing like the sterile anatomical models she saw in books and in the pamphlets given by Dr. Trevelyan. Integra can’t help but be intimidated by his sizeable length for she is a virgin through and through. At nineteen she has never been kissed or held in passion, though she’s never had sex before, she knows theoretically how it is done.  
She took in the sleek sinews of his long legs branding the image of the first and last man she’ll ever see naked in this context on her mind.  
“To think that within a few moments I’ll be defiling this bed by doing unspeakable things lying in it and with my ancestors’ sworn enemy for that matter, must be downright sacrilegious.” Integra ironically thought to herself. Tearing her eyes off from the vampire, she felt a pang of conscience with what is about to take place in the bed which was owned by her grandfather, then her father after that. The realization almost made her lose her desire.  
“Don’t be too hard on yourself, it’s nothing really… you have nothing to feel guilty about.” Alucard told her in soothing tones.  
“That is just expected from you; after all I never really considered you to have any other moral standards aside from your twisted sense of servitude of course, being a monster and all.” She answered spitefully without meaning to.  
“ The same kind of servitude that made you secure your succession and leadership, if not for my intervention on that small tableau with that scum of a kinsman you have years ago; you could have been shot to death like a hunted deer.” Alucard answered coldly.  
Integra never expected it but she knew at once that Alucard had actually taken offense, almost hurt with what she said. She knew he is but stating a fact, but the implication of her being weak-almost helpless without his help greatly stung her pride. She stood up and advanced at him until the two were almost toe to toe, then Integra retaliated; eyes blazing and with unmistakable venom in her voice.  
“How dare you! You are but a servant …Hellsing’s servant, my servant. You are little more than a slave; shall I remind you of the fact that you are subjugated by my ancestor? And that was the reason you are kept in the dungeons, so that you can be of use when you are needed. That is the only reason for your pathetic existence.”  
“Do you want me to show you what kind of monster I am capable of being, master” The vampire said to her in a whisper with unmistakable steel in his voice.  
The two of them now are but separated by only a few inches. Swept by her former indignation a minute ago, Integra realised this fact a little too late. A few inches are what remained and she’ll be pressed in his body in all his nudity. She felt her blood rush to her ears as she felt a mixture of anger, fear and excitement.  
“Why Integra, I can now practically smell your arousal” the vampire huskily whispered, a hand reached to her face, long fingers trailed at her features.  
“I know you want me now at this very moment, your body practically screams for my attention, angry as you are by what I said. Not to mention your will is clouded enough as it is that you cannot command me effectively.” Alucard continued sensually, his index finger tracing her brows, the bridge of her nose, trailing to her cheekbones and then the contours of her lips.  
“And as a monster I can take you here and now from where you stand without a shred of feeling”  
Integra felt the hairs on her body stand on an end. The sense of danger and the feeling of excitement and fascination glued her to where she stood. She still has her comprehension with her as she understood every single word the vampire is telling her but as if she was under a hypnotic spell all she could do is to stare at him , though she knows the vampire cannot use his powers on her as his master; the seals made sure of that.  
“I can swiftly take your virginity with all brutality and plunge myself inside you over and over until you bleed to death; with you sensing an overwhelming mixture of pleasure and pain you wouldn’t want me to stop not before you realize it’s too late”  
Integra is aware of how vulnerable she is at the moment, she is very well aware that she’s lost their little verbal duel and that all this talk is coming to an end to give way to another form of intercourse. But out of a sense of self-preservation and sheer stubbornness she talked.  
“You sure do talk big huh? While all this time I have serious doubts whether you can even get it up” She said brazenly.  
Integra didn’t even know what happened but within a couple of seconds upon her saying this, she felt herself swept by the air literally and the next thing she know she was already lying on her bed, the naked vampire on top of her. Her wrists, pinned above her head by one of his hand as Alucard viciously kissed her; her lips stung as his canines graze on it, drawing blood. Integra felt suffocated under the weight of the vampire and as she turned her head away to draw some air, her lips parting a little, the vampire took the opportunity to plunge his tongue inside her mouth. Alucard kissed as if he was invading territory. Integra felt herself being kissed breathless as he stroked her tongue with his, tracing the roof of her mouth, her gums and even her teeth. She emitted an animal like groan from her throat as he sucked her tongue into his mouth, releasing it just to crumple her lips with his; once again in a close-mouthed kiss. Integra never thought that a kiss can be so erotic, for at the moment, she felt as if every nerve on her body is on fire. She felt so hot, especially at that place down there. Alucard broke the kiss and looked at her. She returned his gaze unwaveringly, the need for air and the desire she felt made her breathing heavy.  
With a stony look on his face, Alucard raised himself to a sitting position and ripped open Integra’s pyjama top. The vampire lifted her body a little; he wrapped one long arm at her body from below her under arms slid the clothing from her shoulders. He then pulled her arms out of its sleeves and proceeded in pulling her bottoms down from her long legs; hooking a thumb at both the pants’ waistband and at the garter of her knickers bunching them down on her ankles. Alucard lifted her foot, one after the other, removing the garments completely. He threw her pyjamas on the floor together where his discarded clothing lay.  
The brusqueness of his actions had taken her aback as she remembered his words. Integra lay at the bed like a ragdoll while being undressed by the vampire. Both of them are now naked, and are wrapped together in a seated embrace. The vampire gazed at her, his face unreadable. Alucard’s arm still held her but her legs are manoeuvred by some point by him as they are now spread apart widely; a slender leg wrapped at his back ; exposing her wet core. She felt something graze the slick folds of her sex causing her to glance down at once. Integra gasped from the sight of his member.  
“He is big, and now he’s hard” Integra never even thought about her vampire’s capacity for sexual arousal moreover the sight of his obvious erection shocked and intimidated her at the same time. The imposing proof of her servant’s manhood made her shift her gaze from his hardness to a spot in the ceiling.  
She felt the coolness of his skin against her chest; it made her nipples harden. Though Integra was no coward, she felt afraid. Wanton as she may be at the moment, she is still aware of the fact that she is in bed with a predator and he was here because she desired so. Her female instincts sent off screaming sirens urging her to fight him off but she felt too dignified to struggle. Judging from the wetness she felt between her legs, she is way beyond turning back now. Nonetheless she would not be taken brutally, as if some forsaken girl from a bounty of war spoils. She knows it was her decision that brought her to this compromising situation and she will stand by it. It was just that she wasn’t sure if she wanted to be taken completely by Alucard. She sure is need of release, wanted nothing more at the moment to relieve the ache between her legs that is caused by the void in that organ; a void which is in desperate want to be filled and touched. But to have him inside her, to have him enter her is to have her be conquered by him; a vampire and his servant. It is an entirely different matter.  
I don’t want to give myself fully to him, I still want my virginity. Integra reflected amidst her lust heightened senses.  
“I can give you release without taking your maidenhead Integra” The vampire said, addressing her thought.  
Integra, with some effort; took her gaze back at him. She was surprised at the look on his face. It was of concern and tenderness, it touched something deep inside her; a feeling she did not even want to name more so acknowledge.  
“You are frightened”, Alucard spoke to her softly as he brushed stray strands of blonde from her face. Integra shrank from the gesture; the touch spoke of affection, of care and concern. And it is because of those things that made it personal. Integra will never admit it to herself but she is in desperate want of those very things she was denied of. She knows very well that just because a need isn’t fulfilled does not mean that it doesn’t exist. At the very moment, the two of them are as intimate as they could be; tangled naked limbs and all. The simple gesture made her feel cherished despite the fact that it came from a vampire. It was so good, felt so right that she felt afraid of it.  
“Even if I seem to you as a monster and regard me only as a servant, a creature who’s not even fit to lick the dirt off your boots. I do not take it against you” He continued, pressing chaste kisses along the side of her face and at her temple. “ “You are just too precious, and very beautiful” The vampire finished in the most caressing of whispers.  
“Allow me to adore you master.” And with this, he lifted her chin with his thumb and forefinger and, tilted her head against his and kissed her once again. It was every bit as ardent and sensual like the kiss he’d initiated minutes ago but this time, the roughness was gone. Integra tasted the sweet and metallic tang of copper in his saliva, reminding her of what he is; though this did not revolt her at the least. She entwined her tongue against him stroking, licking, and lightly nipping, inexperience as she is; she let her instincts and the feeling of pleasure guide her. The touching of their mouths sent heat stirring down her loins as she unconsciously reach down to touch herself , willing to relieve some of the unbearable lust she felt. Slick and warm wetness soaked her core, making a mess on her inner thighs.  
Alucard once again, broke the kiss as he felt Integra’s hand from between their bodies. A thin string of saliva connected the short distance between their lips.  
Integra knows she is flushed with the heat of excitement but she didn’t thought it would be any possible for her to blush even more as felt her cheeks burn with embarrassment as the vampire gazed at her.  
“It’s just that, I’m so wet.” She explained.  
“Let me, Master” Alucard said, gently removing her hand from her groin. He licked the wet fingers of that hand; tasting her fluids. Gracefully disentangling himself from her, he laid her down on the mattress.  
Integra audibly moaned as Alucard drew her pointer and middle fingers inside his mouth. She found the gesture incredibly erotic it made her helpless in want.she watched in a haze of lust as Alucard sat across her feet and lifted one of her delicate feet; kissing her instep. Lightly grazing her heel with his fangs; He licked the length of her foot then drew her toe in his mouth sucking on it.  
Integra’s head is spinning. Partially lifting her body with her arms, she raised her head and watched the vampire as he shower her with attention. One of her calves was raised and held by Alucard, her other knee curled under below her; revealing her femininity. The vampire sucked her toes one after the other after which his mouth ascended on a trail of wet kisses on her leg. Integra’s breath came in ragged gasps as she felt him gently tease her; lightly grazing his canines on her skin. His tongue drew wet patterns on her leg, eagerly sucking a mouthful of soft flesh here and there. A deed that Integra knew will leave marks of telltale little bruises later. She drew a sharp intake of air as Alucard sucked the sensitive spot behind her knee; twisting her limb slightly in doing so, spreading her farther apart. Integra discerned what the vampire is suppose to do next as she sensed his mouth slide higher by the moment. The notion made her hyper sensitized body tremble with nervous anticipation.  
“Oh no, not there.” She thought to herself shyly.  
“You have nothing to be embarrassed about Master.” With this the vampire parted her legs farther apart. He slung her leg on his shoulder and held the other one to one side as far as it could comfortably go for his master. Alucard situated himself between her legs, facing her deliciously wet mound, its blond hairs damp and musky; warm and inviting. Integra mewled as Alucard sweep his long tongue in the inside of her legs, leaving wet paths of saliva where his mouth had been. His tongue brushed at the soft and smooth skin in that area; one leg after the other. He sucked fiercely at a plump spot on her inner thighs, leaving a bruise on it. He slowly kissed his way to her core. Integra can’t help but moan helplessly in frustration as the vampire lavished attention on her yet purposely ignoring the spot where she needed him to touch the most. Integra’s mind went blank as she felt the vampire’s tongue trace the lips of her sex, teasing it. The vampire started lapping the moisture from her folds which made Integra emit an animalistic keening sound. All the nerves in her body felt curled and tangled up with electricity. A sensation she felt most strongly from the apex of her thighs.  
“Oh my God” she said in a small and raspy voice, tangling her fingers on Alucard’s raven-black hair.  
She laid there on her back, naked like the day she was born with Alucard’s head buried between her spread-eagled legs. Need made her heart pound like crazy and her body were now hot and sweaty. Sweat moistened her coffee-cream skin, it beaded on her forehead and between her heavy breasts. Integra’s long ash-blonde tumbled around her head like whirled halo, a few stray tendrils stuck on her skin like netted fine threads of gold. There was a strange grace in the lines of her slender body, making her look all the more alluring in the obscene pose she is in. She looked like a fallen angel, fallen but an ethereal creature nonetheless.  
Integra was felt like swimming amidst a sea of sensory assault and all she could do is to moan and gasp for air in pleasure. Alucard licked, sucked and delved on her slit with his mouth; kissing her folds as he would her lips. Her toes curled with bliss; Liquid fire coursing in her veins, she wanted nothing more than to be released from this exquisite and ecstatic state of delicious torture in her body. She needed completion. Alucard fucked her with his tongue, plunging into her in and out rhythmically; slowly at first then urgently after a few moments, hitting her clit all the time. His fingers are parting at her labia now and his tongue deeply dug inside her, focusing at that nub of pleasure; playing and twisting it with it his mouth alternately lightly prodding it with a finger. White-hot bolts of pleasure sprung from her core, scorching her senses; it seared all over her body. She is so close. Just a little more and she’ll reach completion.  
The vampire, suddenly raised her head from the apex of her thighs, abruptly breaking off the maddening contact, and looked at her form with a heated gaze. Integra heard herself emit a desperate whine with the loss.  
“ Master, you look so luscious right now, I can eat you right at this very moment.” Alucard drawled, pulling himself up to sit.  
Integra was startled by the suggestion lying in his words but recovered admirably fast considering her state and retorted at him.  
“Dream on vampire, but you’ll not have a drop of my blood this time.” She said defiantly.  
“Full of fire and venom as always. Though there’s no reason for you to be cross, I meant it simply as a compliment; in another time perhaps”….Alucard implied, letting his voice trail off.  
She answered him with a glare.  
“Relax, Integra” He said pacifying.  
“I have other things in mind right now”, Alucard continued silkily, drawing Integra’s body to his, pressing her head against his chest.  
“And I can assure you, it doesn’t have anything to do with your blood” He murmured to her reassuringly, stroking her hair. Integra didn’t shrink back this time.  
“I wouldn’t let you come like that, just by one single act.” The vampire whispered closely at her, licking at the outer shell of her ear.  
“I know countless ways to pleasure you but I want to give you exactly what you want.” He added, his teeth lightly tugging at her earlobe.  
“What you desire” he sucked at the spot under her jaw, Integra closing her eyes from the contact.  
“So order me Master, tell me how do you want to have me?” Alucard finished in a low and husky voice. He raised her head to meet her eyes.  
That was all it took for Integra to shed all of her remaining inhibitions and virginal reserve. Roles are shed and boundaries are blurred. In his voice is the tone of a lover submitting himself to her beloved’s every wish, every want and every desire. At the moment, she is one wanton woman; naked and defenceless but his words, overtly declaring her power over him, a monstrous creature made her felt in control and enabled her to voice out what she want.  
She met his eyes steadily, her voice soft but resolute. “I want to remain a virgin but I want to feel you inside me.”  
“ Very well then, Integra” The vampire’s lips curled in a sinfully erotic grin, They looked at each other’s eyes for a few more seconds; Azure blue eyes with widely dilated pupils on lust filled slitted red-eyes.  
In a split second, Alucard grabbed at her legs and pulled her closer towards him. Bending her legs by the knees, He slid them on his sides baring her, her wet sex kissing his stomach. He pressed his face on her chest and drew a mouthful of her heavy breast, suckling fervently like an infant. Integra threw her head back and responded with a throaty moan that sounded almost like a growl from Alucard’s assault. Her back arched as Alucard gently played on her nipple with his teeth; an act which sent shocks of pleasure laced with pain course in through her body. Integra sharply raked her fingers at Alucard’s back as he repeated his ministrations on her other breast. Her torso visibly rose and falls with her heavy breaths.  
Integra almost screamed in pleasure as she felt one of his long digits thrust inside her cunt, all the way in. She is so hot, so wet and ready that the intrusion was welcomed immediately in her body. The probing finger wriggled at the walls of her womanhood, and she clenched on it greedily. Alucard’s middle finger was promptly joined by another, the two fingers sliding in and out to the last knuckle; delving deeper and wider. His fingers, stroked her muscles here and there; searching and feeling. The air was now filled with sounds Integra didn’t know herself capable of making, up until now. She moaned, gasped, mewled and groaned openly and shamelessly, spreading her legs wider. Alucard’s fingers found her clit and there he fixed his fingers on, rubbing at the sensitive nub; subtly poking and tapping at it.  
Integra muffled the sounds she was making by capturing Alucard’s mouth in a passionate kiss. Doing the things he did to her mouth earlier ago. The vampire obliged her as he opened his mouth for her. He took advantage of her being currently distracted and sunk in a third finger.  
Light burst behind Integra’s eyes as she felt her cunt being deliciously stretched wide to the point of pain. She tore her mouth from the vampire threw her head back and emitted a high keening sound. His fingers inside her produced lewd and squelching noises of wet flesh being squeezed. All three fingers rhythmically grinding and pumping at her, twisting inside her once in a while; fingers so long it almost reached her womb. Her womb, a place that she knows very well might not be given the chance to swell and carry a child, given her circumstances. Integra was jolted out of this depressing thought as she felt Alucard’s fingers flicked at her bud all at the same time. Integra felt his nails brush at her clit and with this; she came, thrusting on his fingers, impaling herself deeper on him. Tides of bliss crashed on her being as she climaxed riding in an ocean of ecstasy. The force of her release made her collapse in a boneless heap in Alucard’s arms. She lay wrapped in his arms, spent by her recent orgasm. She stayed like this for a while and would have been contented if not for the vampire’s unnatural silence. Integra expected him to drop a remark or two but he remained still and silent, prompting her to raise her head at his face. Integra was alarmed when she discerned the pained expression on his features.  
“Why is something the matter? Alucard tell me what is it” She asked quietly masking the nervousness in her voice.  
The vampire didn’t say anything to this, his eyes trained on her face.  
This sudden change of mood from the vampire made her anxious.  
“ C’mmon, spit it out” She unintentionally asked in a mean tone, She just cannot stand him acting in strange.  
Integra didn’t have to worry in morbid dread any longer of what his act is about for at that instant, she felt something hot, hard and heavy pressed against her stomach.  
Integra didn’t even need to look down to know what it is.  
At last, she gazed down and saw him still standing erect, hard and now dripping. She could barely believe what she is seeing.  
A whimpered “Ohh”... is all she could manage.  
It was the most erotic sight Integra had ever seen. His phallus was flushed; it stood high and proud, demanding attention.  
Integra disentangled herself from the vampire and sat back, she pushed him on his back and parted his legs wide; Alucard, obediently lying down. Integra lay on her stomach between his legs and then gingerly, she held his member and studied him closely.  
She pitied his unfulfilled need, his organ is begging to be touched judging from the moisture leaking from the tip, Integra looked at it mesmerized. Once again, she felt warmness pool down at her lower belly; she gently brushed her fingers to the nest of course dark hairs in the root of the appendage. By some instinct she wrapped her fingers around him and started sliding her hands on his length upwards and down.  
She heard the vampire emit a low animal-like growl. She continued the motions of her hand; dragging her thumb to his weeping tip. Integra, fascinated by the sensation of his smooth yet unyielding skin vigorously fisted and pumped his cock; the pre-cum easing the friction of her actions.  
“More, please more.” The vampire desperately urged her in a low and husky tone.  
She found Alucard’s voice, saturated with need maddening. It casted a spell upon Integra and because of this, she was possessed by an idea. It is an idea that she would find revolting and degrading in any other circumstances, an act which she would never thought of subjecting herself to.  
But at this very moment, Integra wanted nothing more than to reciprocate the lavish attentions he gave her, to be the one to please just this one time.  
“Come here” She said to Alucard, grabbing one of his hands pulling him up in a sitting position.  
Alucard moaned in frustration from her suddenly stopping her ministrations. Nevertheless, he sat up.  
“Sit by the edge of the bed” Integra instructed him.  
The vampire wordlessly did as he was told; his feet touching the marble floor of the bedroom.  
Integra rose from the bed, stood up and walked to where the vampire is seated. She spread his legs wide and knelt at the floor at the space between his open legs.  
Moonlight streamed from the tall glass windows it illuminated the vampire like a spot light from where he was perched, drenching his pale and luminous skin with milky white light; a creature carved out of white marble and alabaster.  
He’s beautiful, and he’s all mine. Integra said to herself.  
From her vantage point she could see her reflection at the full-length mirror beside the head board. Hair matted, lips swollen and light brown skin flushed from her recent orgasm.  
She wrapped her lips around his cock and drew as much of him inside her mouth, gagging slightly at first. Relaxing her jaw, she slowly sheathed him with her cavern, her warm spittle smoothing the movement. She bobbed her head up and down, his member sliding in and out of her mouth; she lightly grazed his length with her teeth. Nuzzling at her balls, she teased the ridges of his cock with the flat of her tongue broadly sweeping at his length. She knew that her actions are downright rough, jerky and awkward; saliva dribbling at her chin. Yet the beastlike growls of pleasure she’s getting from Alucard made her not care about it the least. Breathing deeply, she gave a fierce suck at his cock, after a few seconds doing this, the vampire shook violently his legs trembled.  
“Stop it, back off its coming out.” The vampire said in a strangled voice, giving her head firm shove upon saying this.  
Integra lost her balance, and fell gracelessly at her haunches.  
Integra watched as the vampire brutally made a fist on his penis and pumped his cock roughly, he climaxed; spilling his seed on the floor.

A few moments passed, and after recovering from his orgasm, Alucard picked his master off the floor and laid her in the bed.  
He took a bottle of lotion from the nearby dressing table and poured some on his hands and rubbed at Integra’s back.  
“Sleep now, there’s still three more hours to go before daybreak…I’ll see to it that you would not be disturbed until late this day.” The vampire said, kneading the tense muscles on Integra’s back.  
“Alucard, this will not happen again.” Integra said firmly.  
The vampire remained silent  
With her passion spent and her need relieved, she found herself pleasantly tired and groggy. Integra let her servant massage her. She surrendered willingly from the drowsiness she felt, sensing the vampire pull a blanket to cover her nakedness.  
Once is enough. She said to herself


End file.
